


[Podfic] Freebie

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Airports, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Mackaley's summary:Aziraphale spouts falsehoods for his own benefit, can you imagine?Prompt: weddings
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Freebie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Crack Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443502) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Freebie-by-Mackaley-eshe86)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4h3i69v978kwhdk/GO_Freebie.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
